Maldita Yura Sakasagami
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Sesshōmaru sabe que desde la aparición de Naraku y el regreso de la Perla de Shikon, ahora cualquier hijo de vecino se cree demonio, pero el demonio más absurdo con el cual se había topado alguna vez no había exigido su cabeza, su amor o su ayuda, sino su platinada cabellera. [Regalo para Ari's Madness, ¡feliz cumpleaños!]


**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Regalo de cumpleaños para Ari's Madness: **_"Cuenta la leyenda que la demonio de los cabellos, Yura, consiguió robarle hace mucho tiempo atrás al magno demonio Sesshōmaru un largo trozo de cabellos plateados. También dicen que casi logró llevarse su cabeza, aunque es dudoso al final qué cuello era el que más peligraba"._

**Topic del cumpleaños **_**"Deseos de los fragmentos de Shikon"**_** en el foro **_**¡Siéntate!**_**: ** topic/84265/108258882/1/Deseos-a-los-fragmentos-de-Shikon

**Dedicatoria: **este fanfic va dedicado a la maravillosa **Ari's Madness**, compañera de moderación en ¡Siéntate!, y una de mis mejores amigas. La distancia es una lástima, pero Ari, eres de las pocas personas con las cuales me he sentido en suficiente confianza de hablar sin sentirme juzgada. Me has salvado el culo tanto en fanfics (¡porque eres una puta maquina de ideas!) como a nivel personal: tienes una paciencia infinita. Te debía este fanfic desde hace un año u.ú pero aquí estoy con él, muy atrasada xD Sólo espero que te guste, que lo disfrutes, y ten por seguro que lo hice con mucho cariño –y latigazos-. Como recientemente cumpliste años de nuevo, otra vez, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Te deseo lo mejor n.n

**Advertencia: **lenguaje vulgar, insinuación de situaciones adultas y de naturaleza sexual, violencia moderada.

* * *

"_La peor verdad sólo cuesta un gran disgusto. La mejor mentira cuesta muchos disgustos pequeños y al final, un disgusto grande"_

**Jacinto Benavente**

* * *

**Maldita Yura Sakasagami**

Para una dominadora de los cabellos como yo siempre había sido moneda corriente entre los humanos el cabello negro, de hebras gruesas y lacio, a veces hasta grasiento o con puntas abiertas; útil, pero aburrido. Mi nido de cabello prácticamente estaba compuesto de cabellos negros como el carbón. Había una que otra melena castaña pérdida por ahí, pero la negrura de las demás las devoraba entre mechón y mechón. Eran verdaderamente inusuales los cabellos ondulados, castaños o de colores más claros, y solamente una vez en toda mi vida había encontrado cabelleras pelirrojas, gracias a una jovencita de cabello besado por el fuego, ojos rasgados, tez blanquísima y pecas invadiendo su rostro. Era bonita, pero era más bonito su cabello, así que le corté la cabeza y arranqué su melena de raíz. Fui gentil y bondadosa; ya estaba muerta cuando lo hice, así que no le dolió ni tantito.

Hasta ahora aquel cabello de fuego había sido mi trofeo más extraño y valioso, y pensé que jamás volvería a ver otra cosa más extraña como aquella, pero como suele suceder en la vida de todo interesante ser como yo, me encontré una verdadera belleza cualquier día de aquellos, en los que pensé que nada interesante pasaría mientras buscaba otras víctimas y esperaba, paciente, el regreso de la tan famosa Perla de Shikon.

Cuando lo vi, he de confesarlo, se me hizo agua la boca: innegablemente era un demonio de alto rango, de abolengo, seguramente uno con un largo e impecable linaje de sangre sobrenatural corriendo entre sus venas desde sus más antiguos y poderosos antepasados. Solo con verlo de lejos uno podía darse cuenta de ello, y no sólo por la fuerza que era capaz de transmitir como si estuviese rodeado de un aura apabullante, sino por las finas ropas y armaduras que portaba, además de esa actitud de "_el mundo no me merece"_.

También pude darme cuenta de que era un demonio perro. La impecable estola echada sobre su hombro derecho lo delataba, al igual que los finos rasgos. Había visto pocos en mi vida, y sólo en pinturas y pergaminos, pero sabía que los demonios perro solían tener ojos ambarinos y patrones de marcas complejas en el rostro. Desde la rama donde me encontraba recostada alcancé a verlo: este tenía una luna creciente, de color morado, en medio de la frente nívea, al igual que dos franjas rojizas en los pómulos. La piel era tan blanca que casi resultaba traslucida, como la luna, pero lo que más me hizo salivar no fue su belleza sobrenatural ni su actitud, sino su endemoniado cabello.

¡Oh, aquella melena! Era larga hasta tocar con las finas puntas las pantorrillas. El cabello tenía una ligereza casi fantasmal, y era lacio hasta la perfección. Tenía el cabello, no rubio, sino blanco platinado, tan plata que bajo la luz o la sombra tenía una tonalidad ligeramente celeste y parecía una cascada de plata fundida cayendo sobre su espalda.

Era lo más sublime que había visto en toda mi puñetera vida. Tanto que quedé en shock, admirándolo como una boba. Un poco más y era capaz de ponerle un altar, o tener un orgasmo; qué se yo. Nunca había visto un demonio perro con mis propios ojos, por lo tanto, jamás me había encontrado con una cabellera de ese nivel. ¡Y yo que pensé que lo más hermoso era el cabello besado por el fuego! Este estaba besado por el hielo.

Casi podía imaginarme el tacto al verlo moverse al viento y al compás de sus elegantes pasos. Me imaginé cada sedosa hebra resbalando entre mis dedos y acariciando mi piel como agua, y la sola idea era tan placentera que podía jurar que estuve al punto del desmayo.

Era suficiente, me dije: _tenía _que tener esa cabellera para mí, entre mis manos, entre mi colección y mis trofeos. No me quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo cómo se alejaba para siempre de mi vida, así que me incorporé sobre la rama donde me encontraba desde hacía rato, y justo después de que el demonio pasó debajo de ella, sin siquiera notarme (o tal vez sólo me ignoró) adopté mi pose más sensualmente inocente y mi mejor sonrisa de coquetería.

Siempre caían con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Oye, tú —dije en voz alta y firme, pero él no se volvió. Quien sí lo hizo fue otro demonio que no había notado hasta ese momento: era pequeño, apenas le llegaba a las rodillas al albino. Vestía una holgada túnica café y llevaba un báculo de dos cabezas en la mano de tres dedos, alargados y raquíticos. Era un báculo con la cara de una mujer joven y un anciano.

El pequeño demonio se volvió hacia mí y me miró con desdén con unos ojos enormes, saltones y amarillentos, una mezcla entre ojos de pescado y sapo. A mí me dio asco su calva tan verde y tan lisa, tan desprovista de cabello, así que lo miré con el mismo desprecio que él me dedicó.

—No te hablé a ti —agregué de mala gana. El pequeño demonio (que me pareció era un demonio sapo) entrecerró los ojos y se encrespó, indignado, pero al ver que el otro demonio, _el guapo_, no me hacía caso, decidí saltar de la rama y caer justo enfrente de él, peineta en mano y la otra en la cadera, con mi coqueta sonrisa bailando en mis labios.

De frente era aún más hermoso. Me miró con unos ojos helados y profundamente ambarinos, pero siquiera sentí mis rodillas temblar; una brisa fría sopló alrededor de nosotros y se me congeló un poco la piel (¡y yo siempre usando tan poca ropa! Si ya hasta estaba pensando seriamente en cambiar mi atuendo a algo más práctico), pero no presté atención. La brisa había atrapado también los largos y sedosos cabellos del demonio, jugando con ellos, y por un instante creí que en lugar de estar yo ahí, toda sensualidad y altivez, estaba boquiabierta largando baba con cara de retrasada.

—Apártate —dijo con voz gélida, pero severa y dura al mismo tiempo. Yo arqueé una ceja, desafiante, y levanté un poco más el mentón. Yo soy la manipuladora del cabello, un demonio único en mi clase (más que nada porque la mayoría cree que el cabello es algo inservible, _¡ignorantes!_) así que una simple palabra escupida por un arrogante demonio no me iba a amedrentar.

—Vengo en son de paz —afirmé burlona, relajando mi expresión, aunque él siguió tan frío como siempre, solamente ahí, mirándome como si fuera un insecto. Eso me cayó muy mal, pero al final de cuentas no me interesaba su personalidad, sino su cabello, en el sentido más asquerosamente superficial.

—No me interesa. Hazte a un lado.

El demonio verde, a su lado, miraba al albino y después a mi repetidamente, como perdido y asustado. Yo, por mi parte, sinceramente todavía no sabía si catalogar aquello de pelea, discusión o preludio de batalla, pero las nerviosas expresiones del demonio sapo me dio bastante para sospechar.

—¡Oh, pero qué modales son los míos! —exclamé como quien no quiere la cosa, pero era también una pequeña indirecta para el muy malnacido; sí, muy de abolengo y con clase, pero sin ningún tipo de educación. ¡Ya ni siquiera con las damas!—. Permíteme presentarme: me llamo Yura Sakasagami, y soy la manipuladora del cabello.

Mientras hablaba hice una reverencia exagerada y burlona, y estuve segura de que al inclinarme mis pechos habrían dado de qué hablar, pero el tipo parecía no notar nada más que mi presencia en medio de lo que él consideraba su estúpido camino.

—¡Mi amo Sesshōmaru no tiene por qué ser educado con demonios inferiores! No se lo merecen.

No supe de dónde rayos salió aquella voz tan chillona hasta que bajé la mirada, ligeramente asqueada. El demonio sapo se había adelantado unos pasos del albino, apuntándome amenazador -o al menos eso quería creer el pobre sapito-, con su báculo de dos cabezas; el cabello largo de la cara de la mujer joven se movió sin gracia. Yo al instante me eché la carcajada limpia, tomándome el vientre con la mano, aunque pude descubrir cómo se llamaba el objeto de mi deseo.

—Así que te llamas Sesshōmaru.

El tipo siquiera hizo amago de responderme, sólo se me quedó ahí mirando. Hasta pensé que tal vez era un poco retrasado.

—¡Aléjate y deja en paz a mi amo bonito, o sino…!

El pequeño demonio se había adelantado de nuevo. Yo pensé que para ser tan diminuto era bastante bravo, como uno de esos perritos pequeños y nerviosos que a todo y todos le ladran, soltando inútiles dentelladas cada dos por tres. Por lo tanto, yo lo fulminé con la mirada, de la misma manera que vería a un perro sarnoso y callejero. Él pareció percibirlo y se alejó un poco, gruñendo (¡igual que un perro!)

Además… _¿amo bonito?_ Que sí, era un tipo bonito y todo, pero joder… no es necesario tanto cariño y cursilería.

Preferí no preguntar.

Sea como sea, las cosas evolucionaron de una forma que jamás imaginé y que de por si me resultó inusual: el albino, el tal Sesshōmaru, el tal amo bonito, pasó de largo a su pequeño sirviente con un brusco _"no te metas en esto, Jaken"_, y dio unos cuantos pasos mientras el aludido acataba, aterrado, la orden. Yo apreté el cepillo contra mis dedos, suponiendo instintivamente que al fin había logrado mermar la aparente nula paciencia del demonio y ahora estaba por atacarme, pero apenas estaba tomando una pose defensiva cuando el tipo, simplemente, me pasó a un lado, de largo, sin tomarse la molestia de mirarme o por lo menos empujarme con el hombro.

¡Eso si que no! ¡¿Ignorarme?! Sentí cómo dentro de mí se gatillaba una ira sorda. ¿Cómo podía ignorarme? ¡Si hasta casi que ando en pelotas!

¡Nadie me iba a ignorar, maldición, como que me llamo Yura Sakasagami!

—¡Oye, no te atrevas a ignorarme! —vociferé bruscamente, sintiendo cómo mis músculos se ponían rígidos, mirándolo de reojo por encima del hombro (y estuve segura de que me vi tremendamente sensual así), pero a él… pareció simplemente no importarle. No le importaba nada más que seguir su endemoniado camino, pero mis palabras, al parecer, le resultaron ofensivas, pues se detuvo en seco y me miró, también por encima del hombro, con un desprecio infinito que yo jamás había visto en los ojos de ningún otro ser sobrenatural.

El tipo cada vez me caía más mal; ¡qué personalidad más desagradable! ¿Acaso su madre nunca le dijo cómo tratar a las damas? Por fortuna sólo pensaba quedarme con su cabello, no casarme con él.

—Será mejor que dejes de incordiarme, o te mataré —amenazó, con ese tono gélido que había mantenido desde que cruzamos la primera palabra, aunque ahora parecía teñido por una ira ligera que trataba de reprimir. Enseguida me di cuenta de que era uno de esos demonios capaces de sentir emociones muy intensas como repulsión, odio e ira, pero que constantemente luchaban contra sí mismos por mantenerlas reprimidas y bajo control en su inalcanzable afán por hacerse los duros e indiferentes. Esa clase de demonios, orgullosos por naturaleza, eran bastante comunes. Sin embargo era directo, de eso ni hablar.

Ay, estos hombres… ¡resultaban tan fáciles de entender! Pero sus corazones era lo que menos me importaba de ellos…

—No estoy tratando de incordiarte —Volví el cuerpo hacia él. Le dediqué una sonrisa coqueta, como si me hubiese olvidado de todo. ¡Y una mierda lo había olvidado! Pero mi objetivo era su melena—, ni mucho menos buscando ser asesinada… lo único que quiero es algo de esa preciosa melena que tienes.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, incluso para mí.

—¿Qué…? —murmuró hastiado, y su hastío se pudo ver en un ligerísimo gesto al fruncir, muy apenas, el entrecejo y retorcer los labios. ¡Así que ese tío sí tenía músculos faciales! Ya estaba pensando yo que tenía alguna parálisis o algo…

—Digo, yo sé que eso de ir por la vida pidiendo mechones de cabello es muy raro, por no decir tétrico —Me adelanté, dando unos pocos pasos al demonio, haciéndome la inocente distraída—. Por eso no tengo pensado pedirte un poco de tu hermoso cabello, sino arrancártelo con todo y cabeza.

Le dediqué mi más luminosa sonrisa y me preparé como quien no quiere la cosa ante las consecuencias de mi propia amenaza. Sesshōmaru volvió a su inexpresividad, pero no se movió más allá de eso.

—¡Nadie puede tocarle un solo cabello al gran señor Sesshōmaru! —chilló el demonio verde tras de mí, a quien apenas le presté atención.

—¿Es una amenaza? —me preguntó él. Supe que estaba tramando algo. Tal vez ganando tiempo, o tratando de distraerme.

—No, es un hecho.

Pensé en guiñarle un ojo, pero no tuve ni tiempo de eso. Efectivamente, logró distraerme un poco.

Sólo pude ver una ráfaga intensa y luminosa, de precioso color jade, dirigiéndose directo hacia mí y silbando en el aire. Pude sentir mis ojos abrirse como platos, mi mente identificó el peligro inmediato y mis reflejos actuaron antes de que siquiera pudiese pensarlo. Mis piernas tomaron impulso contra el suelo, las plantas de mis pies se enterraron contra las piedras y la tierra del suelo y me alejaron del peligro.

Alcancé a ver aquella ráfaga de luz chocar contra la tierra y la hierba, quemándola al contacto y levantando una pequeña nube de polvo caliente. Me di cuenta de que se trataba de un látigo que salía de la mano derecha del demonio, aunque no supe adivinar si estaba hecha de calor, veneno o ácido, o de las tres cosas. Lo que sí supe es que el tipo no se andaba con rodeos y el mentado látigo ese me dejaría muy feas cicatrices si me dejaba alcanzar por él, sino es que me dejaría muerta, hecha pedacitos.

—Joder, ¿por qué la agresividad?

Regresé al mismo árbol donde hasta hace unos momentos estaba cómodamente instalada.

—Quieres cortarme la cabeza —respondió con una serenidad aparente; falsa, a mi parecer. Mantuvo el látigo abajo. A decir verdad su respuesta fue bastante acertada y casi me eché a reír.

—¿Así que crees que soy capaz de hacerlo?

—Eres muy poca cosa como para lograrlo.

El látigo volvió a moverse hacia mí, pero no alcanzó a tocarme. Cortó de tajo la mitad de la copa del árbol, justo el lugar donde yo estaba, sin embargo pude percibir, aunque fuera sólo un instante, el gesto de confusión que invadió apenas su rostro cuando no vio sangre, ni gritos de dolor ni nada parecido a mí cayendo en pedacitos frentes a él, como seguramente había esperado.

En su lugar, se vio atrapado en medio de una maraña tensa y afilada de cabellos gruesos y resistentes. Soltó un gruñido de frustración cuando las hebras se cerraron contra todo lo largo de su cuerpo. A lo lejos, escondido entre los árboles, escuché al demonio verde, el tal Jaken, soltar un gritito de espanto, observándolo todo. Yo me sonreí profundamente satisfecha, tanto por el terror del acompañante del demonio como por ver a este finalmente sometido a mis pies, mirando enfurecido los cabellos que lo sujetaban. Trató de moverse para liberarse de ellos, pero pude ver por un instante un gesto de dolor atravesar su rígido semblante. Por supuesto, el cabello en ese estado, tenso y estirado, podía resultar tan peligroso como un muy fino hilo de acero.

—Ni trates de moverte, Sesshōmaru. Es inútil —Salté frente a él, pavoneándome toda arrogancia y frescura, contoneando de manera exagerada mis caderas y casi al punto de la carcajada—. Un movimiento en falso y perderás cualquier parte del cuerpo. No quieres quedarte tullido o algo peor, ¿cierto?

Pareció dedicarme un discreto gesto de incredulidad, subestimando, como todos, el poder mis cabellos. Yo, que soy toda una dama, en lugar de insultarlo por la poca confianza, apreté un poco más la telaraña de cabellos sujetos a mis dedos, de los cuales salían las firmes ataduras de mi próximo trofeo. Los hilos que sujetaban su pierna derecha se tensaron aún más y mancharon con finas hileras rojas la blancura inmaculada de sus anchos pantalones. Él sintió los cortes, lo supe porque gruñó un poco, y yo me sentí profundamente extasiada.

—Imagínate, _Sesshy… _—Creo que la forma en la cual me dirigí a él le molestó aún más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo—, si esto puede hacer el cabello humano, ¡sólo piensa en las maravillas que podría crear con un cabello demoniaco y precioso como el tuyo!

—¿Cabello humano? —Su voz era la encarnación misma del desprecio—. Si piensas que un montón de asqueroso cabello humano puede hacerme daño, eres más tonta de lo que creí.

Estuve a punto de contestar, pero solté un gemido mezcla de sorpresa y dolor cuando sentí mis propias armas irse en mi contra: los cabellos enredados alrededor de mis dedos se tensaron contra mi propia piel y los pude sentir enterrarse ligeramente en la misma. Un poco más y me habrían cercenado los dedos, cosa que no significaba mayor problema gracias a la rápida regeneración que formaba parte de mis habilidades, pero en ese momento podían significarme la muerte, así que me vi forzada a soltar un poco los amarres mientras Sesshōmaru, utilizando toda su fuerza, y sin siquiera sonrojarse por el esfuerzo, comenzó a deshacerse de ellos.

Sin duda los cabellos lo cortaron y rasguñaron, pero nada más allá de eso. Su maldita piel era gruesa como la de un elefante y para cuando acordé, las hebras de cabello estallaron en pedazos a su alrededor y sin darme tiempo de nada, blandió nuevamente ese maldito látigo contra mí.

Yo me alejé a salto y maroma, evitando enredarme con mi propio cabello, pero en ese instante pude darme cuenta de que aquel era un demonio de mucho mayor nivel, a diferencia de los que estaba acostumbrada a matar. Era rápido, sin miedo, orgulloso y frío como un puto glaciar, y jamás había visto a alguien liberarse de mis letales cabellos con semejante facilidad y soltura. Cuando se rompieron a su alrededor supe que se había acabado el juego y que lo mejor era conseguir lo que quería y alejarme de una puta vez. Estaba segura de que no era el tipo de demonio que se apiadara de las mujeres guapas.

Blandió su látigo contra mí en varias ocasiones, y fue la única arma que uso, a pesar de que tenía una espada colgada a la cintura que en ningún momento tuvo intención de sacar, pero cada vez que veía el látigo chocar contra el suelo, levantar nubes de polvo y quemar todo a su paso, más me convencía de que debía alejarme de él, evitar el confrontamiento directo y que era decisión sabia el considerarlo un oponente al que era mejor no enfrentarse.

El muy infeliz me persiguió por todo el maldito lugar. Yo me alejaba y él iba detrás de mí, lanzando latigazos (linda forma de conquistar a una chica, eh). Y joder, que el muy maldito era rápido. Por fortuna yo era igual o más rápida que él. De haber estado en desventaja ya tiempo atrás habría terminado hecha barbacoa bajo sus garras venenosas y latigazos. De igual forma me ocupé de ponerle uno que otro obstáculo para lograr salir ilesa; no pude evitar morirme de la risa cuando, con un movimiento rápido y casi invisible, dejé un par de hebras de cabello justo en el camino que estaba por tomar. Cuando llegó a ese punto sus pies tropezaron con los cabellos casi invisibles; no alcanzó a poner las manos frente a él y cayó de hocico contra el suelo.

Vale, que fue un truco muy sucio que hice para ganar tiempo, ¡pero es que azotó como una res! Se me salió la risa idiota, fue automático, y por culpa de ello el muy maldito casi me agarra. Parecía especialmente enfurecido, cosa que lo hizo perder un poco el control, y entre eso y mi involuntaria distracción, pues la cosa casi termina en tragedia.

Por fortuna, siempre fui ágil, y me lucí con ello en mi último movimiento. Supe que era el momento de dejar de evitar la confrontación y, entonces, contener. Le lancé otra dosis de cabellos que, al igual que la última vez, lo atraparon de pies a cabeza. Esta vez procuré utilizar más cabellos. No tardó en intentar zafarse de ellos de la misma manera que la vez anterior, pero yo estaba advertida, y mi objetivo era más claro que nunca: soporté el dolorcillo en mis dedos, apreté con especial fuerza los cabellos de mi oponente para dificultarle la escapatoria, y antes de que pudiese maldecirme, mirar su gesto o seguir intentando escapar y romper mis preciados cabellos, desaparecí de su vista.

Por un instante todo quedó en silencio. Incluso él, por escasos segundos, no se movió. Fui silenciosa, sólo se dio cuenta hasta después que yo estaba detrás de él, y no sólo eso. Sólo se dio cuenta de mi posición cuando escuchó el sonido de _algo _cortante en su nuca, siseando en su oído. Un cuchillo afilado y letal.

Me hubiese gustado saber si se le erizó la blanca piel ante la expectativa de que podía cortarle el cuello, pero no tenía tiempo para esas sutilezas, andaba a las prisas, y casi salté de emoción cuando vi entre mis manos el mechón de cabello.

Su color era como el de la plata fundida y suave como la seda. Le quedó apenas un pequeño mechón de cabello en la parte trasera de la cabeza, y por la forma en que encrespó los hombros, me di cuenta de que creyó que le había cortado todo el cabello, que podría haberlo hecho, pero decidí que mejor no. Estaba segura de que si lo hacía me daría caza hasta atraparme y asesinarme y, probablemente, en venganza, me arrancaría uno a uno cada maldito cabello y vello del cuerpo, y no pensaba andar depilada _ahí abajito_.

—Maldita —masculló igual que un espectro sacado de un infierno helado. Yo sonreí, altiva y triunfal, y por un instante me coloqué frente a él.

—Oh, no te enojes, _Sesshy_ —Levanté mi mano izquierda, donde sostenía el larguísimo mechón de cabello, ya sujeto con un delicado lazo rojo, mientras con la derecha mantenía la red de cabellos bien firme contra él—. Desistí de cortarte la cabeza _solamente_ porque hace tiempo no me divertía tanto, y porque eres bonito, así que sólo te corté un poquito de cabello. Para que luego no digas que soy mala gente.

—Como si pudieras —espetó. Me resultó odioso nuevamente.

—Oh, disculpa, ¿pero quién es el que está atrapado entre asqueroso cabello humano?

Lo vi intentar zafarse de nuevo. No me quedaba mucho tiempo, así que me limité a guiñarle un ojo -eso lo distrajo y enojó en partes iguales-, y lanzarle un beso coqueto. Lo escuché gruñir, colérico.

Joder, hasta me pasó por la cabeza si el tipo quizá fuera rarito. Tanto coqueteo y tanta sonrisa, y puedo presumirme tremendamente guapa, y el tipo respondiendo siempre con gruñidos e insultos, como si las mujeres le causaran repulsión. A lo mejor y hasta resultaba que aquel demonio Jaken era su amante o algo, el cual seguramente seguía escondido por ahí, no muy lejos de nosotros, temiendo por la vida de su _amorcito_.

Tomé impulso para retirarme, pero antes de poder irme, me llamó. Lo miré sólo unos instantes, creyendo que se trataba de una trampa, pero él siquiera intentó liberarse de los amarres. Después de todo, ya tenía mi mechón de cabello y no estaba dispuesta a morir. Había trofeos más grandes que conseguir, como la Perla de Shikon.

—Te gusta el cabello plateado —afirmó, mirándome con una frialdad intensa y penetrante. Yo entrecerré los ojos, desconfiada—. Tengo un medio hermano bastardo, también tiene el cabello plateado. Búscalo en el Bosque de InuYasha.

Creo que me salieron estrellitas de los ojos, pero me limité a fingirme desinteresada. Por la forma en la que se refirió a ese supuesto hermano bastardo suyo, me di cuenta de que lo despreciaba. No pensaba hacer el trabajo sucio de nadie más, pero si tenía el cabello del mismo color que Sesshōmaru, entonces iría por él también, pero esta vez sí cortaría cabezas y melenas de raíz.

Sólo esperaba que no tuviera las puntas maltratadas o con orzuela. ¡Era un problema tan común y desagradable entre los malditos humanos!

Sea como sea, seguí mirándolo con desconfianza, alejándome con cautela. Decidí despedirlo con rapidez.

—Ha sido divertido mientras duró —le dije—. Lástima que lo nuestro no haya funcionado, _Sesshy _—agregué, dedicándole una sonrisa falsa y lastimera.

—Llámame una vez más de esa manera y te…

—Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas —exclamé, dando un salto al aire. Antes de alejarme por completo de su vista, agregué—: ¡Y gracias por tu precioso cabello, _Sesshy_, lo llevaré muy cerca de mi corazón!

Cuando estuve bien lejos todavía pude escuchar cómo él gruñía al tiempo que se liberaba de mis cabellos. Ya no tenía más de ellos enredados entre mis dedos, por lo cual salí ilesa, y con un nuevo trofeo.

Apreté el paso, pensé que me seguiría, que me daría caza hasta matarme, pero nada de eso sucedió. No volví a ver rastro de él mientras sentía el sedoso mechón de cabello acurrucado en la cálida seguridad que proporcionaba el espacio entre mis pechos.

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que fui un poco dura: el tipo no mentía, realmente tenía un hermano menor. Muy lindo y todo, sobre todo con esas tiernas orejitas blancas de perro sobre su cabeza, pero no tan altivo y maduro como su hermano Sesshōmaru. Lo importante es que también tenía el cabello precioso: larguísimo, incluso más abundante que el del propio Sesshōmaru, y también más blanco, no tan platino, pero era pálido como la luna reflejada en el agua.

Pero este no se veía tan poderoso como Sesshōmaru. A este sí que pensaba cortarle la cabeza.

* * *

Realmente nunca he sabido por qué la dejaba hacerlo siempre que le daba la gana. Si cualquiera de mis enemigos me viera _así,_ era más que seguro que perderían todo el respeto que tenían sobre mi persona, entonces me vería forzado a cortar cabezas y recuperar el respeto perdido de maneras violentas y contundentes.

_Y luego el malo es uno._

Hasta pensé por un instante que seguramente el muy infeliz de Naraku había visto aquellas sesiones bajo la sombra de cualquier árbol y por eso había decidido secuestrar a Rin, encima utilizando a Kagura como medio, sin atreverse a levantar su enorme culo para hacer el trabajo.

El día era asquerosamente soleado. Detestaba los días así, siendo sincero. Al final del día sudaba como puerco, así que desde que Rin se unió a nosotros, como humana y niña que era -aunque yo jamás diría una palabra al respecto-, necesitaba descanso de cuando en cuando. Cuando exclamaba que tenía hambre o que le dolían los pies de tanto caminar, terminaba buscando una buena sombra bajo algún frondoso árbol y nos arrastraba tanto a Jaken como a mí al lugar.

Ahora recién había terminado de comer un pescado que ella misma había conseguido, y con el estomago lleno y las energías renovadas, se encontraba de pie tras de mí, jugueteando y haciendo de las suyas. No podía ver a Jaken, pero sabía que me miraba con espanto. Nunca lo superaría.

Por fortuna solamente Jaken era quien sabía sobre… el _gusto_ de Rin; ese gusto con respecto a…

_Trenzarme el maldito cabello. _

Y como no podía negarle nada a la niña -aún no descubro el por qué-, solamente podía esperar que no viniera cualquier hijo de vecino a atacarnos y encontrarme con el cabello hecho trenzas como una puñetera niñita de campo. Sólo me faltaba una puta canasta en la mano y un mandil atado a la cintura.

En estos instantes estaba en eso. Me había trenzado ya la mitad del cabello, tarareando una canción repetitiva y pasando sus dedos por entre mis mechones, con gentileza. En una ocasión incluso quiso ponerme una corona de flores, pero consideré que aquello ya era demasiado; le sugerí, como quien no quiere la cosa, que mejor se la pusiera a Jaken, que su calva verde necesitaba algún adorno, y desde entonces él era víctima de las flores de Rin -que encima le daban alergia al demonio y lo ponían a estornudar; el pretexto perfecto para aventarle cualquier piedra por la cabeza-.

—¡Señor Sesshōmaru! —Escuché a Rin llamarme, pero apenas e hice un ruido quedo en señal de que la había oído—. ¿Por qué tiene su cabello _así_?

La pregunta me sacó de contexto y llamó también la atención de Jaken, quien se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia nosotros, mirando atento aquello que la niña señalaba.

—¿A qué te refieres, niña? —inquirió Jaken, tan brusco como siempre para con Rin, aunque ella rara vez prestaba atención a las groserías del viejo sapo.

—¡A esto! —La escuché casi aterrada y eso llamó aún más mi atención. Me dirigió una mirada preocupada y me mostró lo que tanta angustia le causaba: desde entonces había crecido lo suficiente para poder alcanzar a verlo de reojo, pero a diferencia del resto del cabello, era drásticamente más corto que las demás hebras—. ¿Acaso le hicieron un mal corte de cabello?

_Maldita Yura Sakasagami. _

—¡Maldita Yura Sakasagami! ¡Esa mujer! —Por un momento me pregunté si Jaken acaso tendría la habilidad de leer el pensamiento y jamás me lo había dicho. Lo miré inquisidor, pero tenía la vista puesta sobre la niña. De todas formas, no creo que tuviera semejante habilidad.

—¿Quién es Yura Sakasagami? —preguntó Rin dejando de lado su tarea de trenzarme el cabello, posicionándose en medio de los dos. Y claramente, esperando una respuesta.

—Esa maldita de Yura; quien sabe si siga viva, es una demonio tan vulgar como la otra, la tal Kagura —Comenzó a decir Jaken, medio sonrojado del coraje. Creo que incluso a él lo enojaba más que a mí el evento sucedido con Sakasagami, o incluso la presencia constante de la extensión del maldito de Naraku—. Hace tiempo, antes de que llegaras con nosotros, aquella mujer con tan poca ropa se le puso enfrente al amo bonito, exigiendo su cabello. Pero entonces…

—Jaken.

Mi llamado fue una orden implícita, como ya bien sabía mi sirviente. Al instante cerró el pico y se encogió de hombros, logrando verse aún más pequeño de lo que realmente era. Me miró casi aterrorizado, como preguntándose si debía seguir con el relato, disculparse, callarse o salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero creo que le era difícil decidirse, sobre todo teniendo mi gélida mirada encima y la inquisitiva de Rin.

—¡Yo quiero saber! —exigió la niña con un tono ligeramente chillón, dando un saltito caprichoso.

Por supuesto, si alguien iba a contar aquella absurda historia, no sería yo; como si fuera un maldito cuenta-cuentos; sin embargo, no pude evitar rememorar aquel evento en mi propia mente y sentir de nuevo un atisbo de ira gatillando en mi interior. Me limité a decirle escuetamente a Jaken que le contara la historia a Rin, sin alagarse demasiado, _sin decir demasiado_. Luego no quería andar lidiando con las preguntas incómodas de Rin.

Nunca supe de dónde rayos había salido aquella mujer, pero hace tiempo, cuando aún me encontraba tras la búsqueda de la legendaria espada que mi padre había dejado para mí -no para el imbécil de InuYasha, nadie me convencería de lo contrario-, tuve el infortunio de toparme con aquella mujer.

Se presentó como Yura Sakasagami, una demonio con la inusual habilidad de manipular el cabello; única en su clase. Yo me pregunté qué clase de prostituta sería, con aquel atuendo tan revelador que apenas y le cubría el cuerpo, sobre todo teniendo como única presunción esa absurda habilidad de manipular el cabello. Como si fuera la gran cosa.

Se me puso enfrente, insolente y altiva, como si estuviera a mi altura la muy infeliz (y, de hecho, me recordaba demasiado a la actitud que siempre adoptaba Kagura), interrumpiendo mi camino y exigiendo mi cabello.

Yo no sé qué tienen las mujeres conmigo, que siempre me andan exigiendo cosas, y si no se las cumplo, me tratan de matar o me tachan de cobarde.

A lo largo de mi vida, que no ha sido especialmente corta, se me han exigido muchas cosas, y no las cumplo ni entrego me lo digan de buena o mala gana. Lo hago si me da a mí la gana, cosa que sucede muy poco a menudo, pero jamás me habían exigido algo _tan_ tonto, absurdo y ridículo.

Exigir cabello; ¿qué clase de extraño fetiche era ese? Definitivamente, ya no hacen a los demonios como antes. Desde esa estúpida Perla de Shikon tras la cual medio mundo corre y la aparición del gusano de Naraku, ya los demonios no son como en mis tiempos. Ya no. La vieja escuela ha desaparecido. Ahora todo son gritos, coleccionar espadas y tentáculos, gruñidos patéticos y tetas al aire. Ahora ya cualquier hijo de vecino se cree demonio por tener un trozo de aquella vulgar perla.

Cuando le dije que me dejara en paz, que no le daría ni uno sólo de mis cabellos, y que dejara de incordiarme y ponerse en mi camino, la mujerzuela amenazó con cortarme el cuello y eso fue suficiente para que decidiera matarla.

Ni siquiera fue la gran cosa. Me contuvo un par de veces con sus malditos cabellos; la muy desgraciada me llamó _Sesshy_, como si me conociera de toda la vida (ni mi madre me llama de esa manera, carajo) y se atrevió, _¡se atrevió!_, a cortarme el cabello.

Yo estuve seguro de que en cierto punto de la breve batalla, cuando la hice enfrentarse a mi látigo y a la destreza de mi rapidez, decidió que lo mejor era evitar la confrontación, evitarme y contenerme, y luego la muy cobarde se apareció tras de mí y me cortó el mechón de cabello, el mismo que Rin me había señalado horrorizada, y a pesar de los meses transcurridos yo seguía viéndolo igual de corto, aunque he de admitir que no había recordado aquel evento hasta ahora, gracias a la niña.

Decidí no cortarle la cabeza _solamente_ porque no me cortó más el cabello, de lo contrario me hubiese decidido a cortarle más de una cosa a ella. Decidí sugerirle que fuera tras el bastardo de InuYasha y yo seguí mi camino, aún encabritado por su insolencia, pero consideré que realmente no valía la pena gastar más energía en semejante embaucadora.

Y ahora que lo recuerdo más a detalle, también alcancé a ver cómo se metió entre los pechos el mechón de cabello que me cortó.

Y si lo pensaba bien, aquello era lo más cerca que había estado de un par de senos en mucho tiempo… _pero eso no es lo importante._

—Era una mujer vulgar, como te dije, Rin —insistió Jaken con extraña solemnidad, mientras la aludida lo escuchaba con atención y en silencio—. Trató de hacerle frente al amo bonito con su carita de mosca muerta, creyéndose muy linda, como si eso le importara al señor Sesshōmaru, contoneándose aquí y allá. _Ay, sí, qué guapa soy_ —Jaken imitó los movimientos de Yura unos instantes, pero ni de cerca, y he de decirlo, resultó ser igual de sensual que ella. Cuando se dio cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo se detuvo de golpe, se sonrojó violentamente, se aclaró la garganta e hizo una pausa para tomar aire—. Y sí, logró cortarle un mechón de cabello, como ya viste, ¡pero por supuesto que mi amo Sesshōmaru le hizo frente y la puso en su lugar! Le cortó la cabeza, y el amo bonito le pagó la pérdida de su vida dejándole su mechón de cabello. El mayor honor que podría recibir semejante infeliz.

Evité rodar los ojos. Jaken siempre exagerada las cosas, pero tampoco me quejé. Era la mejor versión y el final abrupto -y falso, sí- de la misma, esperaba que calmara las dudas de Rin, pero en cuanto vi a la niña supe que _algo_ iba mal. Ella era pequeña, inocente, pero no era ninguna tonta.

La pequeña miraba a Jaken con la misma mirada de desconfianza que le vi a Yura antes de partir: ojos entrecerrados y gesto ligeramente tenso. Algo no le cuadraba, lo sabía, y volvió los ojos hacía mi, esperando ver algo que delatara aquello que no terminaba de sonarle bien. Me sonrió.

—Sí que creo que pasó todo eso, el señor Sesshōmaru es muy fuerte —afirmó la niña ensanchando su sonrisa—, pero no me creo el final, señor Jaken. ¡No soy una niña tonta! —exclamó luego, ofendida, mirando al aludido.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, mocosa? ¿Por qué crees que no terminó así todo? —masculló el demonio, apuntándola inquisidor con el báculo. Rin amplió su sonrisa, que era triunfal y orgullosa al tiempo que se cruzaba los brazos.

—Esa Yura Sakasagami de la que tanto habla me parece que era bonita. Siempre que usted ve a una mujer bonita dice que es fea o vulgar —comentó Rin con un puchero, observación que me pareció bastante inteligente y acertada, pero por supuesto, no dije ni una palabra—. Y además, ¡el amo Sesshōmaru es bueno! No le corta la cabeza a mujeres bonitas, sólo a demonios malos y feos.

—¡¿Me estás llamando mentiroso, niña del demonio?! —vociferó Jaken, profundamente ofendido. Ella soltó una risita inocente y divertida. Siempre parecía divertirle el enojo de Jaken.

—Es que no me puedo creer el final de la señorita Yura. Estoy segura de que esa mujer era bonita, y el amo Sesshōmaru no le hace daño a ellas —insistió, hizo una pausa y yo sólo esperé que no dijera algo que me pusiera en ridículo, pero cuando me miró, supe que todo estaba perdido. _Estaba jodido_—. Si esa señorita Yura Sakasagami era bonita, dudo mucho que haya podido matarla, señor Sesshōmaru; igual que le pasa con la señorita Kagura. Ella también es muy bonita y usted nunca la puede matar.

Cuando mencionó a Kagura sólo pude pensar una cosa:

_¡Maldita Yura Sakasagami!_

**FIN**

* * *

"_Resultaba curioso que, a veces, los ojos inocentes de un niño vieran cosas que quedaban ocultas para los adultos"_

**Lord Eddard Stark —Juego de Tronos, saga **_**Canción de Hielo y Fuego**_**, de George R. R. Martin**

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Vengo con nuevo fanfic, y como mencioné antes, es un regalo para Ari, a quien aprecio y admiro un montón.**

**Entre otras cosas, no sé qué tan bueno sea o.ó sin duda la parte de Yura quedó mucho más larga, con Sessh batallé más, y es que el tipo es tan inexpresivo o.ó Espero no haya quedado muy OOC. Pero sin duda este fanfic me ha despertado cierto gusanito por el Sessh/Yura xD**

**En fin, no tengo mucho que aclarar: sólo espero que les haya gustado, que lo hayan disfrutado, y mil gracias por darse el tiempo de leer. **

**[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido,**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
